Love and Death
by BreeTheSassyTimeLord
Summary: When Clary falls prey to Jonathan's trap, what will happen now that Clary is in his control? What will Jace do to find his beloved Clary? ***First fanfic, please review and help me out***Playing it safe and rating T***
1. Restless

-Hello my sassy Shadowhunters! The story I wrote takes place after CoLS. Enjoy!-

Chapter 1.

Restless

Clary looked out the small window in her room, iron bars in place over them to prevent her from getting out. She couldn't believe this. Jonathan, her god damned brother has managed to trick her. He knew she acted rashly and when she thought someone she loved was in danger, she would act without a second thought. She fell right into his trap.

Clary sunk to the ground and ran ideas of escaping through her mind. Getting him to trust her? No way in hell would that work. A sexy approach? No, Jonathan might not fall for it and Clary cringed at the thought. Hope for Jace to save her… They were off the map as far as Clary knew and it appeared her knight in shining armor most likely wouldn't find her.

In frustration, Clary hit the wall next to her as hard as she could. It hurt like hell, but it almost made her feel better. When she looked down at her knuckles, they were raw and blood was beginning to draw. She laid her head down on the wall and closed her eyes until the creak of the iron door to her cell creaked open then shut. Clary opened her eyes to find Jonathan walking toward her. Her face heated up in anger and she glared at him as he strolled over. He squatted down about a foot away from her and set down a tray of food and a glass of water.

"Let me go you sick son of a b-''she began, but Jonathan put a finger on her lips and chuckled.

"Oh dear Clarissa, you brought this on yourself I'm afraid. You're just like Jocelyn. Maybe you should think situations through more."

With a grunt, she slapped his hand away, "Maybe you should too, once Jace gets you're gonna wish you had died a long time ago. Oh wait, you did," she snapped.

"_If _Jace finds you, and he won't," Jonathan said. Sunlight streaked in through the window and it made his hair glow like a white fireball.

"Why do you even need me here?" she asked, staring angrily into his void-black eyes.

"I want you to join my side. Don't you see, my side is the winning side. Join me and we will rule this new world… Together," he stroked her cheek. A chill ran up her spine and she pushed him away.

"You're disgusting. As if I'll ever love you," she said then looked straight at him. Was it possible that his black eyes got even blacker? She saw his face flush red with anger. She should have predicted the slap coming, but she didn't and when he struck her, her face stung like fire. She clutched her hand to her cheek and fought back tears. When she whipped her head around to face him, Jonathan was already gone.

Clary sunk against the wall and felt hot tears fall down her face. She hated to cry, but she couldn't fight it. Clary let out a sob, then hugged her knees to her chest. _Jace, _she thought, _where are you?_

End of Chapter One


	2. Suffering

Chapter 2

Suffering

Jace paced around his pristine room, his hands in fists at his sides. He was clenching so hard, his knuckled were turning white.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" he shouted looking as Alec. It wasn't Alec's fault but Jace was pissed and he had to take his anger out on someone. Next to Alec was Isabelle, holding Simon's hand. The others were out trying to look for clues of Clary's whereabouts. They had broken the news to Jace when he woke up.

"She's just vanished. No note, no text, nothing," Alec said solemnly.

"We're sorry Jace… But we think Jonathan may be involved," Isabelle said. Jace snapped up his head and the color drained from his face. Clary had told him of what Jonathan had tried to do when Jace and him were still bound. Oh my God, what was he doing to her now?

Suddenly Jace hunched over, his skin started to glow and he felt as if he were going to pass out. Unfortunately, the Heavenly Fire problem still hadn't completely resolved. The others stood back, careful not to touch Jace as he had his fit. If they touched him, they would be burned by the internal fire. Soon, Jace's coloring went back to normal but he sat on the bed, still weak.

"Clary, my Clary, this can't be possible," he said still in shock.

"Isabelle sat next to him and tried to comfort him. Jace didn't need comfort though. He needed Clary. And he would search every part of Earth, and not stop looking until his love was found.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but somehow Clary drifted off from sheer exhaustion. Her stomach gripped in hunger pains and her throat was dry. She looked over to where the platter of food and glass of water was and grabbed them, stuffing the food down and gulping the water. She touched her cheek where Jonathan struck her and cringed. There was definitely a bruise. She tore off a bit of her shirt and put water on it. She then set the make-shift ice pack on her cheek to numb the pain, hoping it would work.

Clary sighed and looked out the window once again. It was designed so she could see out and no one could see in. Where was she? It looked like Italy, the place "Team Evil" had been before, but Clary knew Jonathan wasn't stupid enough to imprison her at a place Jace would look. Suddenly, Clary felt firm hands curl around her waist. Jonathan. She whirled around and found herself face to face with him. The door was open. _How easy it would to just-_

"Don't even think about Clary," he said as if reading her mind. She glared at him but he smiled.

"I'm upgrading you. And by the way, you probably won't guess where we are so you can stop peering out of the goddamn window all day," he smirked then tied her wrists behind her back. She bit back her response, mostly a string of cuss words and hateful remarks. Jonathan guided her past hallways and stopped her in front of a door. He pushed it open ad Clary saw it was a neat little room with no window or decoration. At least there was a bed.

Jonathan untied her wrists and pushed her inside, guarding the doorway. He looked as if he were expecting something.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a 'Oh thank you Jonathan you're the best brother in the whole word!' or perhaps a kiss on the cheek," he said a look of amusement on his face.

"Go to hell," Clary spat.

His eyes clouded over again and he shut the door. Clary heard the lock being turned. She fell back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, and slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	3. Ruthless

Chapter 3

Ruthless

Jonathan looked at Clary as she slept, taking in how beautiful she was. Her red hair was sprawled out around her head, resembling fire. He ached to run his fingers through her hair and he ached to press his lips against hers. Silently, he shut her bedroom door behind him and walked to her bed. He set down the stack of clothes in his hands and the note he wrote giving her instructions. She began to stir, so Jonathan quickly went out of her room and down to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of cooking breakfast, Jonathan heard footsteps lightly coming downstairs. He grinned and set out two plates. Clary entered the living room area and scowled at him. She was dressed in a light green shirt that set off her eyes, and shorts that hit her mid-thigh. Her hair seemed to glow in the light. In her hand, she was clutching a crumpled piece of paper. She eyed him as she sat at the table.

"So lovely of you to join me Clarissa. You look lovely," Jonathan said, setting food on her plate. He sat at the other end of the table, looking at her greedily. Everything about her looked perfect except for the welt on her cheek. She acted as if she didn't hear him, though he could tell she was clearly annoyed.

"This is like one of Valentine's apartments that we stayed in," she said as she looked at her food.

"Very observant. Yes it is, but I've Clary-proofed it," he said looking as he ate some eggs.

Clary said nothing and began to eat. Jonathan hated when she ignored him, but he held his temper. They ate in silence, and finished nearly at the same time. Clary got up and began back to her room. Jonathan got out of his chair and followed her. She whipped around to face him.

"Will you stop it! Isn't it enough to lock me up in this prison without you following me everywhere?" Her expression was fiery, just like her hair. Something came over Jonathan and he pushed her against a nearby wall. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"My house, my rules Fray. If I follow you around you deal with it. If I ask you to shut the hell up you do it. If I tell you to kiss me you will. I'm pretty sure you don't want to see the consequences if you don't do what I say. Understand?" he said firmly. She said nothing, but her expression hardened. He stroked her bruised cheek.

"Good," he said and he drew away from her. She rushed up to her room, and Jonathan didn't follow her. He heard her door slam, and he knew she was pissed. He kind of liked it when she was angry, she was pretty hot. However, Jonathan had to extinguish the flame inside of Clary. He wanted her so badly and he knew that she would never give him anything if she was like this. He needed to put out the spark that made Clary. He needed to break her, bend her to his will. A brilliant plan started to form inside Jonathan's sick, twisted, sadistic mind.

"I've never seen him like this," Isabelle said, looking at Jace. He was clearly in distress as he talked to Magnus, who was obviously avoiding Alec.

"He's lost someone he loves. If you went missing, I would probably act the same," Simon said. Isabelle blushed then rested her head on Simon's shoulder for a few seconds. They were staring at a map. Places where Clary might be were pinpointed. So far only one red tack was on the map. Truth was, no one had no idea where Clary was. The tracking spells hadn't worked at all.

Jocelyn was in Clary's room looking through her things again, trying to find any clues. Her eyes were red and puffy, with dark shadows under them from crying and lack of sleep. Everyone in the Institute was in panic-mode and Isabelle felt like she was being of no use. All she did with Simon all day was try to think like Jonathan.

In most crime investigations, you're supposed to thing like the villain. But Jonathan was so damn unpredictable. A while ago, she had trusted him because she had thought he was Sebastian Verlac. "Sebastian" killed her little brother Max, then was killed by Jace a while later. Then he came back to life, having an attachment to Jace. Now he had kidnapped Clary. The bastard always had tricks up his sleeve that no one expected.

_Max._

Isabelle's heart ached as it always did when she thought of her little brother. She blinked back tears then looked at Jocelyn as she rushed out of Clary's room. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand. Isabelle rushed over to her, as did the others.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"An address… It was in her notebook. Her writing," Jocelyn handed it to Jace. He examined it.

"Clary is reckless, rash, and irresponsible but she sure as hell isn't stupid. She probably wrote the address down in case she didn't come back. Why she wouldn't tell anyone is beyond me," he said. He looked up at the rest of the crew. Isabelle saw something in his eyes that she had never seen since Clary had gone missing: Hope.

"I think… I think we just found our first clue."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Forsake

-Hey everyone, as I was going back and looking at my writings, I realized that the thing I was doing to show a change in P.O.V didn't show up… So sorry about that, I'll see if I can go back and fix it. Also, I will most likely be posting a chapter a day, maybe two if I have time. Thanks for the support x-

Chapter Four

Forsake

Clary sat on her bed, furious. Jonathan wanted to control her, make her do what he said. _Yeah, right _Clary thought. She looked back at the note he had left for her, along with the clothes.

**_Clary,_**

**_Since I'm so generous, I've brought you some clothes. Also here are some instructions of how to get to the dining hall. Mind you, any attempts of escape would be really stupid, so don't even try. _**

**_To Dining Hall:_**

**_Go left at hallway, then right on the next. Go down stairs. You'll be in living room/kitchen area._**

The clothes he left consisted of mostly short dresses, lace, and other provocative things that would put Clary far out of her comfort zone. She had picked out the least showy outfit. Of course, she had looked around for ways to escape: unlocked doors, windows without bars, a stele. When she couldn't find anything, she had finally went downstairs.

Clary went through the clothes again, trying to find other outfits that wouldn't make her look like a hooker. She found a few decent ones, and she set them on the end of her bed. She threw the rest of them under her bed.

Everything was so bare in her room. She had no pencils to draw or write with, no window to look out of, and nothing to do except mope around. God, Clary missed Jace with all of her heart. He always made her life interesting and Clary realized that being without him was like something was missing from her. Suddenly, Jonathan came into her room.

She scowled at him as he came closer to her.

"What do you want?"

He smirked and sat on her bed. Clary inched away from him.

"I want to know what you would like for dinner. Since you haven't made me really angry, I decided to be nice," Jonathan said. This was strange. Since when was he kind to Clary?

"I can't eat, looking at you makes me lose my appetite," she said.

"Oh dear Clary, when will you learn?" He leaned closer to her. She tried to move away, but he held her in place. A sense of panic began to rise in Clary. She found her strength and pushed him away.

"Get out," Clary said. She tried to sound forceful.

"Tsk, tsk, my rules Fray," Jonathan's voice was hard and she knew he was starting to get mad. He was so bipolar, nice one moment then a maniac the next. What happened then, went so quick. Jonathan leaned into her and pressed his lips on hers. Clary gasped, and punched him in the stomach. It was like a bomb had been set off. Jonathan pushed her hard against the headboard and hit her head on the corner of it. She cried out then kicked Jonathan so that he flew against the door. His demon-abilities kicked in and he was behind Clary in a second, holding both of her wrists so she couldn't fight back. Her head felt like it was on fire and the roar of her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"When will you ever learn, Fray," he said, his mouth right next to her ear, "I _always_ win."

With that being said he left her on the floor, clutching the cut on the back of her forehead. Spots began to form in Clary's eyes, and soon the world turned black.

Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus arrived at the address. The house was old and falling apart. Jace looked the building over then headed inside, the others following.

The interior of the house was as creepy and unstable as the outside. Beams were cracked and the main staircase had partly collapsed. The worst thing by far, was the red stains on the floor and carpet.

"Blood," Simon said. Everyone took his word for it, since he was a vampire.

"Do you know who's?" Jace asked urgently.

Simon was silent for a moment, "Clary's," he said in a low voice. Jace felt like punching something. Jonathan had hurt his love.

"Judging by the state of the area where the blood is, the two fought. There are slashes in the carpet and table where a knife or sword would have hit," Magnus said, observing the scene. Isabelle nodded and walked toward the table. She plucked something off of it then observed it in the light.

"Hair… Looks pale blonde. Jonathan's?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably," Alec said. He turned towards Magnus, his expression unreadable. "Could you… try another tracking spell with this?" he asked.

"Sure. It'll cost you guys of course," he replied.

"We're willing to pay, Magnus. It's Clary we're talking about," Jace said. His eyes flicked around the room, looking for more evidence.

"Of course," Magnus said, putting the strand of hair into a bag. He placed the bag in his zebra patterned jacket. Jace noticed how he casted glances at Alec whenever he wasn't looking.

After a little bit more searching, the crew headed back to the Institute, dropping Magnus off at his house. Once they returned, Jocelyn and Luke swarmed them.

"Did you find anything?" Jocelyn asked as soon as they came in.

"A strand of hair from Jonathan… Blood stains from Clary," Isabelle replied. Jocelyn's face paled.

"What do you mean 'Blood stains from Clary?'" she asked urgently.

"The two fought. From the looks of the place, it was quite a fight," Jace said. He was kind of proud of Clary for fighting Jonathan. He hoped she had gotten in some good punches.

Luke put his arm around Jocelyn, "Any clues about her whereabouts?" he asked.

"Not yet, but Magnus is going to try a tracking spell again," Simon said.

Jocelyn nodded, and slowly the group dispersed. Simon and Izzy went to bed as well as Alec, Jocelyn, and Luke. Jace, however, couldn't sleep. He stayed up and stared at his plain walls, memories of Clary running through his mind.

_Oh Clary_, he thought, _Where are you?_

Sebastian's plan was simple enough. Treat Clary like she was a disobedient pet. Treat and praise her when she did something right and punish her when she misbehaved. Last he saw of her, she was on the floor trying to stop her head from bleeding. Sebastian thought it served her right to get what she deserved. Still, he felt like he needed to help her out. When he peeked inside her room she was out cold. He picked her up, and brought her to a different bedroom. There was a bathroom inside, and he wrapped up her head wound and gave her a bath. Once he was done with that, he dressed her in a light nightgown and set her on the bed. Hopefully when she woke up, she would be thankful and treat him nicely.

He ran his fingers through her bright hair, then left her room. He would have to wait until tomorrow to see if his plan was working. Jonathan knew it would take time for his plan to be fully executed. Still, he couldn't wait until the day Clary would be his. On that happy thought, Jonathan drifted to sleep.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. Deception

Chapter Five

Deception

Clary felt warmth and light hit her face, and she slowly opened her eyes. When she looked around she noticed that she was in a different room. A window was above her new bed, filtering in sunlight through the wrought iron bars. She sat up and immediately felt a throbbing pain in her head. When she touched where the cut was, she noticed it was cleaned and bandaged. Curious, Clary looked herself over. She was clean and in a nightgown. With a start, she realized that Jonathan had bathed and dressed her. A chill went up her spine at the realization that he had seen her naked. She swung her legs off of the bed, and slowly got up. She picked out some shorts and a t-shirt and got dressed. She didn't want to see Jonathan at all, but Clary was starving. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed that she was very thin and her cheekbones stood out more. She desperately needed to eat.

Her new room was only a few doors away from her old one, so the journey downstairs was simple enough. Clary's head still throbbed and she concluded that she probably had a minor concussion. Jonathan was sitting on the couch. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything except the movie playing. Clary silently went into the kitchen, hoping to get in and get out without him noticing her. She grabbed some things off of the table and was about to head upstairs.

"Nasty cut you had. I believe a thanks is in order since I helped you out," Jonathan said, eyes still on the television. _Damn it,_ Clary thought.

"You're the one who made it like that, so thanks for nothing," she said, beginning to climb the stairs.

"No, no Clary, I would much appreciate it if you ate down here, with me," he said, getting up from the couch and sitting at the table. He gestured to the other seat. _Why would I do he wants me to? I'm not letting him control me,_ she thought, although another part of her was saying, _you don't want to see him mad again, do you Clary? Do as he says._ She turned around and reluctantly sat at the table with Jonathan smiling at her.

"Good. Now, about what happened yesterday," Jonathan said leaning forward. Clary couldn't help it, but she flinched as he put his mouth to her ear. "Don't let it happen again, dear Clarissa." He leaned back to his seat and Clary thought she saw a sadistic glint in his eyes.

After a moment of silence Clary asked, "So. I have no means of communication or escape. You might as well just tell me where the hell we are."

He sighed and looked her over. "Greece," he finally said, "We're in Greece. I think once I trust you more, we can travel the world together. Paris, Rome, Germany… See, doing as I say leads to good things."

"Jonathan, I am honestly bored out of my mind all of the time. Please, can I have some pencils and paper?" she asked.

"Of course, but I think giving you presents requires something in return," he smirked. If Clary's plan was going to work, she would need those pencils and paper. Before she could think it through, she leaned over and kissed Jonathan. Everything felt wrong about it, but she managed for a few seconds before pulling away. He looked surprised, but he recovered and went to get her a notebook and pencils. Once he was gone, Clary gulped down water to try to rid her mouth of the taste of his lips. He came back quickly and set down the supplies

For the rest of the meal, they ate in silence, Jonathan staring at Clary greedily the entire time. Once she finished, Clary rushed upstairs and sat on her bed. She would have to draw in the notebook later so Jonathan didn't suspect anything, but she fished a pen out of the case of writing supplies. She moved her bed forward a bit and began to etch words on the wall. When she finished, she pushed the bed back and began to draw in the notebook. She prayed that her plan would work.

Jace woke to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He quickly got out of bed and threw on some black pants and a black t-shirt. He went out of his room and went into the room where everyone else was. Magnus was there, and Jace nearly ran to him to ask the results.

"Good morning Jace. Anyway, the tracking spell worked. Clary and Jonathan are in Greece. We've notified the Clave, and we're going to portal near the location," Magnus informed.

Jace's heart did a somersault. He would finally get back Clary. "When?" he asked. Magnus looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes. You better go get ready," he said, and Jace ran back to his room. He strapped on his seraph sword, a dagger and other various weapons, and went back to the main room where Magnus was making a portal. Alec seemed to be having a fight, and Isabelle was talking to Simon, who couldn't come.

"All right, let's go get Clary," Isabelle announced, and together, they jumped through the portal.

Sebastian burst into Clary's room and grabbed her. She tried to fight back, but he kept her still. Using his free hand, he handed Clary a stele and held a knife to her throat.

"Draw a portal _now_," he growled. She began to draw on the wall with the stele while he tried to see out the window without moving. A few minutes before, Jonathan had spotted a portal open and several shadowhunters climb out. He had immediately ran up to Clary's room to tell her to make a portal. They _needed_ to escape.

The portal was complete and he thought of another apartment like this one, another Valentine had made. He pushed Clary into the portal, and then jumped in after her, right as the door to the bedroom opened.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Recover

*****Well guys, this is it. This is the final chapter of Love and Death. Please enjoy, review, and give suggestions of what stories you would like to see next*****

Chapter Six

Recover

Clary, realizing what had been happening, tried to draw another portal as quickly as she could. Jonathan ripped the stele out of her hands and pulled her hands behind her back, and covered her mouth, to stop her from being so loud. Jonathan pushed her against a wall and held her, ignoring her punches and kicks.

"How did they find you? Talk now or find out what happens when you don't!" he yelled at her.

Clary's eyes hardened. She didn't know how they found her, but she wished the Shadowhunters had come into the house sooner and rescued her. Was Jace with them? Clary needed him to find her, she couldn't take this much longer.

"I don't know how they found me. Oh, and back at the old apartment, was that fear I saw from you? You really are scared of what they'll do to you if they get you?" Clary laughed for what felt like the first time in months. "Actually, maybe you're more scared of what Jace will do to you. At least the Clave will be somewhat civil," she said, almost smiling. She enjoyed pissing him off.

Jonathan growled and flung her across the room. She jumped up as he came stalking towards her.

"If I hear the name Jace one more time Clary, I swear," he said in a voice thick with hate and anger. His hands were around her neck, not to choke her but to threaten her. Clary faked as best as she could, a look of guilt and fear. Jonathan's face, red from anger, began to fade into its usual coloring. He took her arm and roughly and pulled her into a bedroom. He tossed her down into the dark room and left, locking the door. She immediately jumped up once he was gone, and surveyed the area. It was hard to see around without sunlight or a lamp, but much like her older one, it was just a bed. Clary sat on it and prayed her plan worked. She sat in the dark and waited.

"No. No, no, no, no," Jace stared at the wall where the portal had closed. Isabelle rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Alright everyone. Search the house for clues to the whereabouts of Jonathan and Clary," a Shadowhunter announced, and people began to disperse. Jace and Isabelle stayed in Isabelle's room.

"We were so close, so goddamn close," Jace said, sadness in his voice. Isabelle frowned, obviously sad, and surveyed the room.

"I'll check the bathroom, you check her bed," Isabelle said, walking toward the bathroom. Jace sighed and walked over to Clary's old bed. On the end of it was a notebook and a case of pencils. The notebook was opened and when he looked at the picture Clary had drawn, he almost smiled. It was a half-finished drawing of himself. He looked through the rest of the notebook for other things Clary might have drawn, or clues of some sort. Disappointed, he set down the notebook, not finding anything.

The rest of her room was bare, except for the window with iron bars laid across it. He scanned the room again, and then bent down and looked under the bed. A pile of something was in the back, and Jace reached for it.

When he pulled the pile out, the back of his hand brushed against something bumpy on the wall. He made a note to check it out. On inspection of the pile under the bed, Jace found it was a bunch of clothes. Jace felt sick when he looked through some of the items. Short dresses that were mostly see-through, all sheer tops, lace. Jonathan made her dress in this kind of stuff? Jace really wanted to kill this guy now, more than ever.

Jace pushed aside the bed, and found marks on the wall, he looked closely at them and realized they were words.

**Paris**

**Rome**

**Germany**

**If we move**

**Come find me**

Jace smiled and chuckled. Clary, God, she was brilliant. If they happened to move, she left locations where they might be.

"Isabelle!" he called, and she came in with bags of evidence. He gestured her over, and she read the words over, her eyes widening.

She grinned, "By the Angel, I hope this is legit," she said. She called in some more members of the Clave and they examined the wall as well. In the end, they agreed to have some of the Shadowhunters go to Paris, some to Rome, and the rest in Germany. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and some other Shadowhunters were in the Paris group.

Jace really hoped that they would be in the right city. He needed be with Clary. He also really needed to murder Jonathan. The group went back to the New York Institute and made up some plans. They planned to attack at midnight, so that they could try to catch Jonathan by surprise this time. So Jace sat in his room and waited.

Jonathan couldn't stop looking outside the windows and pacing, in fear more Shadowhunters would appear. His plan had been going places, and now Clary had hope. Hope that Jace would come find her, and rescue her. Hope, he hated hope.

He knew that he couldn't keep an eye on Clary and the windows at the same time, so he marched up to her room and pulled her out. She protested and fought, but it appeared that her heart wasn't in it too much. He held her as he looked around, and slowly his nerves started to calm. How would they even know where they were? They couldn't. Jonathan slowly started to get less paranoid. Around 8:00 at night, he realized Clary and himself hadn't had anything to eat. He guided Clary to the dining room and sat her down as he microwaved some frozen lasagna. He sat down and looked at Clary as they ate. She'd occasionally glance at him, but only for about a second. Her hair looked like tendrils of fire. Her face was red and her arms and legs were bruised, and Jonathan cursed himself for that. The bruises seemed to impair her beauty for Jonathan. Still, he'd have her whether she was looking like her normal self, or like this.

Jonathan didn't want her to go upstairs, because he was still worried that she would break out or someone would break in, so he made her stay downstairs with him. She looked annoyed about it, but she didn't say anything. As much as he hated to admit it, Jonathan liked it when she was fiery and fierce. He didn't like her as much when she was all quiet like she was now.

He glanced at his watch. It was about midnight, but Jonathan didn't feel tired. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clary look around, then look back at him. When he turned to look at her, he noticed her eyes were more alert.

"Jonathan… About what happened earlier. I'm sorry for fighting back. Is there anything I can do, to make you forgive me fully?" Clary said, almost seductively. Jonathan's hand brushed against her cheek, and instinct took over. He pulled her towards him, kissing her. She actually kissed back, and his hands travelled to her hips. He felt her head move against his shoulder, like she was nodding. Giving him permission? Jonathan didn't care, he kissed her neck and was about to continue down when he heard the clang of metal. He whipped around, and he felt something sharp at his neck. He looked down as best as he could and saw that Clary was holding a knife around his neck. When he looked forward, he saw about ten shadowhunters standing about five feet away, swords at the ready. Jace, that bitch Isabelle, and her brother were at the front of the group.

"You whore," he growled at Clary. She laughed, and the knife pressed against his throat. "You planned this. How did you get the knife? How did they find us?" he spat. Jace stepped closer, his seraph level with Jonathan's heart.

"Remember those pencils and pens you gave me?" she said. He could tell she was smiling. The dots connected almost instantly. He told her where they could go if they got along while they were eating. She must have left a message with the supplies he gave her. The nodding he felt earlier must have been her telling the Shadowhunters to come forward. Jonathan felt stupid. He had fell right into Clary's trap, just as she did with his.

Seeing Clary kissing Jonathan as his hands travelled up her shirt was definitely not the highlight of Jace's day. But Clary had made eye contact with him, then nodded the Shadowhunters on, raising a finger to her lips to ask them to be quiet. Jace had saw her pull at Jonathan's belt to get the serrated knife he held there out. She was clever, so clever. Now here they were, Clary holding a knife against his throat and Jace holding a sword at his heart. They were quite a pair. Clary had bruises all over her arms and legs as well as one on her cheek. Still, he thought she looked gorgeous and he couldn't wait to kill Jonathan with her. Clary looked strong and fearless and… brave.

"Any last words you son of a bitch?" Jace growled.

"Just one… Goodbye," he smirked. Before any of them could react, Jonathan pulled a remote looking thing out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. Just like that, _poof_, he was gone.

"No!" Clary yelled and she threw the knife at a wall. She wanted him dead as much as Jace did, maybe even more. Clary looked up at Jace and the anger and frustration seemed to melt like in her eyes. The two ran to each other and kissed. Clary winced, obviously injured, and Jace pulled away. The spark that Clary always had was back in her eyes, but sadness was also there.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the Institute," Jace said, as he pulled off his jacket and helped Clary put it on.

The two walked out, holding hands, so glad to finally be together. A large tower illuminated with golden light caught Clary's eye. She stopped to stare, and Jace put his arm around her.

"The Eiffel Tower. Second most beautiful thing in the world," Jace said. The other Shadowhunters walked past them.

"And what's the first?" Clary asked her eyes still fixed on the tower.

Jace stared at Clary for a long time, and he leaned down to kiss her. He broke away after a few seconds, and smiled at her.

"You."

End of Love and Death


End file.
